El otro día
by Toylad
Summary: Hace una semana que Isabella no va a visitar a Phineas, ¿Por qué será?


**Hola! Bueno, hoy les tengo una historia de mi caricatura favorita, Phineas y Ferb, en este caso sobre Phineas y su vecina y amiga Isabella. Tengo que admitir que fue algo raro para mí escribir sobre romance porque no soy una persona muy romántica que digamos, pero ayer me inspiré mucho y terminé de escribirla. Otra cosa, el fic es realmente corto pero espero que les guste, y por último, la dedicatoria:**

_**Dedicada a: Mi amiga Keyling :) (aquí está el fic de Isabella y Phineas que me pidió y no me moleste!)**_

* * *

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Al llegar a la segunda planta, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación en donde ella estaba.

Seguía preguntándose por qué su mejor amiga había salido corriendo de esa manera el otro día, esto no era nada normal en ella, pero en ese momento, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue que había olvidado algún compromiso importante, quizá de su familia o de su tropa. Pensando en esto, por fin llegó a la habitación de ella, y para su suerte, sí se encontraba en tal lugar.

La miró unos segundos con atención, ella estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro. Se veía casi hipnotizada con este, al punto que ni siquiera llegó a notar la presencia del pelirrojo, hasta que él decidió hacerse notar.

- Em… ¿Isabella? –preguntó él. Ella al notar su presencia se sonrojó un poco, ya que aún recordaba lo que pasó el otro día.

- Ho… Hola –dijo ella desviando la mirada para evitar que él notara lo ruborizada que se encontraba.

- Me preocupé por ti –su amiga alzó la mirada y lo miró directo a los ojos- ya sabes, como siempre llegas a ver que estamos haciendo Ferb y yo, y bueno, ya pasó una semana desde que dejaste de llegar.

- Gra… gracias, Phineas –dijo ella con una sonrisa, y de nuevo apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- No hay de qué –le dijo el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Isabella desvió la mirada de los grandes ojos azules de Phineas y se concentró en su libro. El, por su parte, se sentó al borde de la cama de su vecina y se quedó mirándola.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos seguían igual, hasta que el pelirrojo sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, terminó de escribirlo y pulsó "enviar".

La líder de las exploradoras continuaba con su lectura e ignoraba completamente que su celular sonaba. _"Isa, tu celular" _le dijo en voz baja su mejor amigo y el motivo por el cual ella llegaba todos o más bien casi todos los días a su patio trasero. La linda chica colocó un separador color rosado en la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo y puso el libro en una mesita para entonces estirar su mano, tomar su celular y leer el mensaje que había recibido.

_"De: Phineas_

_Hora y fecha: 2:31 p.m., hoy._

_Hola Isabella, ¿Qué estás leyeeeeendo?"_

Sonrió inconscientemente al leer el mensaje de texto, pero al darse cuenta de que el remitente de tal mensaje, ahora estaba junto a ella, su sonrisa de alegría se convirtió en una nerviosa.

- ¿Y? –preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Cuál cuento lees?

- Es… es más bien una novela.

- ¿En serio? ¿Puedo leer un poco? –preguntó el.

- Cla… claro –y diciendo esto, tomó el libro de la mesita y se lo entregó a su amigo, este comenzó a leer la página en la cual se encontraba el separador.

- Vaya, ¡Qué curioso! –dijo fijando su vista en Isabella- ¡El chico de la historia se parece mucho a mí y la chica a ti!

- ¿Tu… tú lo crees? –preguntó aún más nerviosa.

- Sí, aquí dice que él es creativo, curioso, ¡Incluso pelirrojo! –ella tragó saliva- y ella… -el corazón de su mejor amiga iba a explotar, al menos literalmente- ¡Es como tú!

- ¿Cómo… yo?

- ¡Claro! Dice que es buena amiga, dulce, tierna, muy linda… -_"¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo… linda?" _pensó Isabella, Phineas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, fue él quien se puso nervioso- em… oye, será mejor que me vaya… digo, tengo cosas que hacer y… ¡Ferb me espera! Sí, él me está esperando… entonces, ¡Adiós! –dijo rápida y nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba y salía velozmente de la habitación.

Isabella se quedó paralizada y sin saber que decir o hacer. _"Piensa… ¡Piensa que soy muy linda!"_ se dijo para sus adentros, y por fuera, solo se ruborizó y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. _"¡En serio lo piensa!"_

_Flashback del otro día_

_Se encontraba en el patio de los hermanastros Flynn-Fletcher escuchando música con sus audífonos mientras ellos construían una máquina gigante que elaboraba toda clase de dulces._

_Escuchaba con atención la melodía de la canción, ya que para ella era de esas canciones en inglés que describen perfectamente lo que sientes por una persona, en ese caso, lo que Isabella sentía por Phineas. _

_Estaba tan concentrada en la música que no se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba sentado junto a ella._

_- Ey, Isabella, ¿Puedo escuchar yo también? –preguntó este._

_- ¡Claro! –respondió ella sin poner mucha atención a lo que estaba pasando. Su mejor amigo le quitó uno de sus auriculares y lo colocó en su oído para poder escuchar la canción, pero fue entonces cuando ella recordó que él hablaba perfectamente el inglés. Lo volvió a ver y notó que el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo- em… Phineas, ya me debo ir…_

_- Pero Isabella, no hemos probado la máquina aún –le dijo él con algo de tristeza en su voz._

_- Lo sé y lo lamento, pero… Adiós Phineas –dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa._

_Él se quedó de pie, observando como ella se iba, pensó unos momentos en ir y detenerla, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería preguntarle al día siguiente por qué había hecho eso, sin saber que al día siguiente ella no volvería._

_Fin del Flashback_

Siguió sonriendo al recordar esto. Su sonrisa, y la tristeza en su voz… En el momento no había notado esto…

Se acurrucó en su cama, y después de unos minutos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Fin.**


End file.
